


Raspberry

by adawinry



Series: Once upon a time [3]
Category: 168 -one sixty eight-, A9 | Alice Nine (Band), Ayabie (Band), D-OUT (Band), Jrock, Kagrra, MEGAMASSO (Band), Migimimi sleep tight (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Comedy, Japan, Japanese Character(s), M/M, Music, Musicians, One Night Stands, Parody, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: "I blinked, then looked around. This certainly wasn't my room, my house or even my bed and I was naked and had a hangover the size of Tokyo. I moaned, realizing that someone is hugging me."
Relationships: Akiya (Kagrra)/Aoi (Ayabie), Akiya (Kagrra)/Tora (Alice Nine), Aoi (Ayabie)/Ryouhei (MEGAMASSO)
Series: Once upon a time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410724
Kudos: 1





	Raspberry

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/111442.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

It felt so weird, when he grabbed me by the hand and took me to his room.

"What is your name?" I asked, when he put me down on his bed and sat on my lap, then started to unbutton my shirt.

"Too much alcohol." he said, getting rid of first layer of my clothes.

I put my hand in his hair. I have no idea what was that thing about him, that made me loose my mind, pull him closer for a kiss and want to stay like that. Alcohol buzzed in my head, when I put my hands under his shirt, when they moved all over his body. Sometimes I thought I've slept with more people than certain person I know. But at that moment, while being dazed by the raspberry flavor of his lips, I didn't think about that and I couldn't even care.

* * *

I blinked, then looked around. This certainly wasn't my room, my house or even my bed and I was naked and had a hangover the size of Tokyo.

"Again?" I moaned, realizing that someone is hugging me.

"Quiet." he murmured, tightening his grip on my arm.

I blinked again. Festival. A party after the lives, hotel, raspberry lips. Okay, I remember everything. Even the fact that I was on top.

"Do you use raspberry lip gloss?" I asked, waiting for his reaction.

He didn't do anything for the first few seconds. Then a small wrinkle appeared on his forehead. He opened his eys wide and jumped away from me so suddenly he fell out of the bed on the floor. Wait, I've seen that before. Oh, right. I was once in that kind of situation, only that time I was the one falling from the bed.

"WHAT ARE YOU..." he tried to yell at mne, but he grimaced like a poor, small uke, who just felt the pain in lower part of his body. "Akiya, I'll kill you."

"Oh, I'm so scared!" I laughed. "You were the one bringing me here. Don't you remember?"

"What are you..." his eyes became as big as Shou's or Tsunehito's eyes.

He just remembered.

"Now I know how Nao did feel." I started laughting again. "And you said I was the one who drank too much."

"You didn't remember my name!" he yelled, holding his head.

"Your hangover seems to be bigger than mine." I smiled. I got up and bent over him. "And I wanted you to know, that in the end I remembered your name, Shinobu."

"Don't call me that!" he shook his head, instantly regretting that.

I got dressed while he didn't even get up from the floor. He had the face of regret.

"What happened, young guy?" I asked, kneeling beside him and covering him with a blanket. "What?"

"I'm older than you." he said clearly offended. "I was born in April and you in August. How on earth someone younger took my virginity?!"

He said the last words through his teeth, with a face of a child, who didn't like it's new toy. I burst out with laugher, lying on the floor.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked, smiling slightly.

"You're cute." I said, wiping up the tears caused by the laughter.

"I'm not cute!" he yelled, getting up and wrapping up himself in a blanket.

"Absolutely not. Especially when you're so adorable, when you're angry." I smiled and got up, then approached the door. "Will you get mad at me now?"

"I can be mad only at myself." he sighed. "And my parents for not creating me later."

"I could call you _Ao-chan_." I said.

Then got hit with a pillow.

* * *

There were three empty wine glassed on the table. The rest of guests were in other rooms. Kouki tried to keep everything under his control, but it didn't quite work.

"So you claim you have slept with Aoi." Nao leaned on my arm. "Which one?"

"Both of them." I replied, laughing.

"No." Nao shook his head. "Akiya, please say that again after my next two glasses then maybe I'll believe you."

"After your next two glasses you'll be lying under the table." I said.

"Maybe." sighed Nao, looking at the ceiling. "Were you at least on top?"

"It depends about which Aoi we're talking about." I took a sip of wine from my glass.

"The one from Gazette wouldn't agree to bottom." Nao laughted like a girl. "But I'd doubt if Ao-chan could let someone younger than him be on top."

"So stop doubting" I smiled lightly.

Nao was so shocked that he started talking about purple cats after drinking one and a half glass of wine and after finishing the second one he fell asleep on my lap.

"Nao fell asleep?" Masashi sat next to me and put his arm around me.

"Yes." I replied, smiling at the sight of Aoi, who just kissed Ryohei.

I wonder if his lips still taste like raspberries after all those years.

The end


End file.
